


Капусточкины сожаления

by Paranoiya



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mentioned Jimmy Logan, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Клайд понимает, что это была глупая идея, когда давит на педаль газа.





	Капусточкины сожаления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cauliflower Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552484) by [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin). 

Это была глупая идея. Клайд понял это в тот миг, когда надавил на газ. Машина, кренясь, двинулась вперед, и он обругал себя за то, что не сопротивлялся сильнее. Это была дурацкая идея, и Джимми знал это. Они оба знали это. Однако каким-то образом он здесь, давит на газ, боком подъезжая к магазину. Когда вокруг него взрывается стекло, Клайд приходит к выводу, что это была действительно _фундаментально_ плохая идея.

К моменту когда наконец появляются копы, Клауд уже возвращается к _просто-очевидной-тупой идее_, и поскольку сделанного не воротишь, он не сопротивляется. Его правая рука начинает пульсировать от боли, хотя кровотечения вроде бы нет. Должно быть в неё каким-то образом попал один из осколков витрины. Ещё одно доказательство семейного проклятия Логанов на практике. Клайд крутится в наручниках, пытаясь увидеть источник боли, но ближайший к нему коп хватает его за плечо, так что он бросает попытки рассмотреть свою руку.

Дело Клайда быстро доходит до суда. Он не видит ни единой причины затягивать процесс, что определенно нравится его общественному защитнику, который ведет ещё почти сотню других дел и не выглядит заинтересованным в какой-либо дополнительной работе. 

Вынесение приговора проходит именно так, как предсказывал Джимии, и вот где в итоге оказывается Клайд – за решеткой. Далековато от окончания криминальной жизни.

В его первый день в тюрьме в столовке дают цветную капусту, разваренную до состояния безвкусного месива. Клайд хотел бы никогда не слышать о капусте. Он хотел бы, чтобы Джимми никогда не упоминал капусту. Его рука всё ещё болит.  


**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился текст, загляните к автору и оставьте ему kudos ♥


End file.
